Going in Circles
by Xx Soul xX
Summary: Life's hard when your trapped in the experiment lab of the infamous Naraku. Especially when you're forced to bear a child you don't want. But we all have our ways of getting by, and for Kagome it's the silver-haired man that she see's in the hall late at
1. Prologue

Going in Circles

Hi! This is another one of my brilliant creations. Even though people don't think that my others are all that great... anyway I really hope you enjoy this fic!

AU

Prologue

I sit there with the child cradled in my arms. I lower him into the warm water. He doesn't deserve this kind of life. I can't have him suffer through all that I suffered through. So that's why I have to do it. I have to kill my own son. It's the only way I can free his life... and mine.

My heart aches as I lower him in further. He starts to fuss, he doesn't know what is going on, but he knows whatever it is, it's not good.

The water just about reaches his neck and my tears start to shed. They land on his little 2 month old fragile body. I'm really starting to cry know, so much that it hurts. I feel so guilty, but it's the only way. Either that, or I can have him be beaten to death by _them. _It's better for me to kill him anyhow.

I close my eyes as I lower his head in all the way. I couldn't stand the look on his poor little face as he struggles to breathe.

I can't help it; one of my eyes opens slightly and I see his face horrified. His eyes filled with such fear and anguish. His mouth is open, he's trying to cry, but his tiny mouth fills with water before any sound comes out.

I can't stand it. I lift my baby out of the water and cradle him to my chest. The poor child, so frightened and confused.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry!" I keep telling my son. No matter how many times I say it, I still fell as guilty as I did before.

"I couldn't do it, I should have, but I just couldn't do it I'm so sorry my baby." I cry as I hold him. He is still bawling his eyes out. And I am doing it just as hard as he is. We do this for awhile, comforting each other.

"You are sorry for what?" questions an older male who is a ways away from me. He must've been there for quite some time.

I look up to see my master standing there. I look at him with my tear stricken face and still blurry eyes. My eyes turn to anger. I don't answer him, I just look at him the way I always have: disgusted with him.

I get up and leave my position in the bathroom. I have my back turned to him. I've been giving him the cold shoulder ever since we met.

END

Confused?

That's okay, I'm a confusing person. I guess it shows up in my writing. Huh?

Anyway how did ya'll like it?


	2. Chapter One

Going in Circles

This story is about Kagome and the others and only some parts are in her POV. Others are in Inuyasha's and some are narrated. Hopefully this chapter will explain a few things. Just to let you know, this story is about the characters being held against their will in a science lab, as lab rats. Or as some would say, they're guinea pigs.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

She walked down the hallway. She was being escorted by the head nurse for that section of the building. She knew she was in trouble, and for once in her life she didn't give a shit. She smiled at what might be ahead for her.

First she would get yelled at by her master, Naraku. He would then most likely take away what little privileges she had, that is, the ones that she _still _had anyway. She had been getting into some trouble lately, but this was much worse, she had never tried to kill another being, let alone her own son.

She approached the master's door. She let out a quick breath of air, and then sighed. She was used to this, almost to the point where it had become a routine for her. But somehow this time felt different than all the other times. Like this was going to have a different outcome or something.

She waited for the door to be opened. She basically wasn't allowed to do anything without being told to do so first. When the doors did open, she didn't see her master standing there. It was one of the master's assistants, Kanna.

She gave the girl a look of pity, as she made her way do the master's desk. He wasn't facing her but the window directly across from the desk. She took a seat at one of the chairs that were near it. She was so quiet that she was surprised that Naraku had actually heard here take a seat. But then again he was a hanyou.

"Well my dear Kagome, what did you do this time? Huh? Did you try to escape; did you kick one of the nurses? Oh, I know, did you TRY TO KILL YOUR FUCKING DOUCHE BAG OF A SON?" Naraku shouted so violently that it almost gave him a paroxysm.

Kagome just sat there with a blank expression on her face. She was well used to Naraku's colorful language. She was holding a few comments in herself, but she didn't want to get into _that _much trouble. However after a few moments of thinking of all the insults she could call him, a smile slowly crept across her face, but as soon as it got there it was gone, once she realized what she had just done.

"You think this is funny, Higurashi? Do like being yelled at? Do you? Well I'll tell you what; you can spend a couple of weeks in the MI/SCC! (Mentally ill/Solitary confinement center) How would you like that?" Naraku yelled a few inches from her face. She didn't flinch. Her face stayed exactly the same as it did before.

He eyed her like a hawk. "You know what, Higurashi? I don't think the MI/SCC is going to be good enough this time, you need something much worse than that." Naraku said with a sly smile creeping across his face.

This is what kagome wanted, she didn't to have to go to the MI/SCC or at least she didn't _think_ that she needed to go there. What she though was ahead was something completely different than what she had expected.

"Kagome dearest," Naraku said in an eerily nice voice. "I have something for you. Do you know what that something is? It's a trip to the caverns, to have a special weekend getaway. I'll arrange for Mantan and Hiten take you down there this afternoon. Okay?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. 'I have to go to the caverns? Shit! I thought I was going to get out of this dump. I really thought that this would work, I thought that if I killed my child then they would see that I am really not a 'normal' person and let me out, but nooo, there going to punish me hard core this time.' Kagome thought as Mantan and Hiten had come into Naraku's office to take her to the place she dreaded most.

'Where did that wench go? I haven't seen at all in the last few months,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he was eating his lunch with his so called friends, in the Facility's cafeteria. He was particularly disappointed that a certain miko wasn't there with them.

"So, Inuyasha, You seem awfully quiet, what are you brooding about this time?" Miroku told him.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Come now Inuyasha, whatever it is, it can't be that bad, can it?" Miroku pried some more.

"It's nothing okay? I was just wondering where Kagome was, I haven't seen her in awhile, not ever since... well you know." Miroku nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Over from next to Miroku, sat Sango who had just given out a little whimper, and a sniff. Signaling that something was wrong, or she was just sick. Too bad she had never been sick a day in her life.

"Spill," Inuyasha ordered.

"Didn't you hear?" the whole table grew quiet. Listening to gossip was basically the only real interesting thing to do in this facility where they were forced to be.

"No, tell us," Inuyasha said growing impatient.

"Well I heard from one of the nurses that was talking to another nurse who was talking to Suki, Kagura's assistant, and she said that kagome was sent to the Caverns! Isn't that horrible? But that isn't all, Kagome also tried to kill her son!" Sango said almost burst into tears by the end of the sentence.

"She got sent to the Caverns!" Inuyasha stood up and screamed in Sango's face. He got some not so friendly looks from the neighboring tables. He sat down with a slight blush from embarrassment on his face.

Miroku looked at Sango to confirm what she had just said, she nodded in return. He shook his head. 'Poor Kagome, I never thought she would go to such extreme lengths to get out of this retched place.' Miroku thought.

Kagome was sitting in the back of a Truck with a padded inner area, much like the ones you see that are for the people with those white straight jackets. She too had a straight jacket on, one that was too tight, making it hard for her to breath.

The car soon stopped, and the man that was driving the truck had come out to take her inside the building. He was short, bald, fat, and pale, and he also had the most mindless expression on his face.

She had never been to the Caverns, she had heard of it. It was this awful place where the Head of the corporation would get their fun in torturing people as what they would call their type of punishment.

She was headed for the building. Each step she took made her even more nervous to be going into the caverns. 'What the fuck was I thinking when I thought I would get out of this loathsome place for trying to kill my son? I guess I was maniacal just like the rest of the people being held here,' she thought as she and her guide reached the front entrance of the door.

As they went inside the building, there was a security desk there that you had to make sure you give them some entrance password to get inside the building. 'Don't know why you would need a stupid password for this place, no one is going to want to come here willingly.'

Her guide leaned over to the lady clerk at the desk, whispered the supposed password and she buzzed them in. As they walked in, to her surprise, she found that building looked muck like an office building. She actually thought that it was going to resemble a cavern somewhat.

They walked the halls for what seemed like forever. Kagome was actually glad that I was taking them a long time to get where she was supposed to go, in truth she was very solicitous about what was ahead for her.

They eventually came to a plain looking door. She held her breath without realizing it and ended up choking out, Earning her a stare from the guide.

The man knocked on the door and a low gruff voice came from the other side.

"Did you bring her?" the gruff voice said.

"No! I forgot! What do you think I am? an idiot? Of course I brought the girl. It's my god dammed job!" said the guide. His supposed boss ignored the comment and opened the door. The guide pushed her in expeditiously, and shut the door without coming inside the room himself.

It was then that she got a good look at this boss person and her surroundings, the first thing that she noticed that she was in a cavern like area. The whole room (which was gargantuan) was rock and pieces of rock that surrounded the area. She noticed an adjustable chain that was hanging from the ceiling to about midlevel of the room. (About 5 feet) she also noticed a two-way mirror about 2 feet in front of the chain. She knew what that meant: people looking at her without her being able to see them.

After a few minutes of studying the room, the man who was know as the boss, had interrupted her thoughts and it was then that she noticed him. He was tall, long black hair that went down to right above his butt. He had dull brown eyes that made him look extremely simple-minded.

She looked at him and he looked at her. He didn't say anything and Kagome really didn't want to say anything. He seemed to be in a daze of some sort, but he snapped out of it and came to terms to what was happening right in front of his eyes and not in his head.

"Hello! The name's Hiten." He stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture. Kagome eyed him. She didn't like this man's faux friendliness. He was the one who was going to punish and she knew it.

Kagome ignored the hand, and waited for the next event to occur.

"I think we should move on," he said with seriousness growing in his voice. "You're Kagome Higurashi right?"

Silence.

"You are the one that tried to kill her own son, right?" he saw her eyes increase in size, and he knew that he was right.

"Well, you really got yourself into a messy situation, literally. This place is going to be a mess when I'm done with you." He said with humor in his voice. Kagome was starting to take an interest in what was going to happen, before she really didn't give a rat's ass about her future.

"I think it's time we start your punishment." He said calm and collectively.

"What are you going to do?" kagome said with hints of fear in her voice. He chuckled heavily.

"I'm glad you asked." He said with venom dripping off every word that left his mouth.

END

How did you like it?

I guess it really doesn't explain much but I swear that later chapters will definitely explain a few things.

Anyway g2g, I'm really, really sugar high and I need something else to do because typing isn't taking up the energy that I need it to.

Bye!!


	3. Chapter Two

Going in Circles

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

He took her by the waist and picked her up. Kagome, who had no idea what was going on, started to kick and flail.

"What are you doing?" she screamed in his face.

"Let me show you." He said changing his voice in a much gentler voice than the villainous one before. Kagome didn't stop from her kicking and flailing. However, she didn't have to keep it up for long. Within a few seconds Hiten had dropped her to the floor and she sit there on her bum.

He was messing with the chains that were attached to the floor and ceiling. It was then that kagome realized what was just about to happen.

'Shit! I've got to get out of here! But how?' I really have no option than to go through with this. Not unless...' Kagome thought as she fell lifelessly to the floor.

Hiten turned from what he was doing and tended to the body on the floor. He checked for a pulse. After a few moments he punched Kagome in the stomach. He eyes flew open in shock and she was struggling to breath because of the wind being knocked out of her.

Hiten picked her up by her hair and she winced in pain. His mouth reached her earlobe and he whispered menacingly into her ear. "You will never pull a stunt like that again. If you ever pull something so stupid again, we will have you killed. Got it?" She nodded understandingly. If she didn't react she would be in even more trouble than she already was. She may hate this place, but she really didn't want to die.

He didn't let go of her hair until he was sure that she had gotten his message loud and clear. Afterward, he told her to stand still and not to move. She obeyed.

SLAP! came the sound of the whip harshly striking her lower back. Her wrists and ankles where attached to the chains. This was her punishment, getting stricken with a whip while she was helpless in mid-air.

Her eyes were shut tight, all scrunched up, as if trying to block the pain. There was a one-way mirror in front of her. Hiten had explained things to her while he was setting up.

This was a new type of punishment, a punishment that was experimental and was going to be observed by scientists to see its effectivness.

Kagome let out a scream as the whip hit her with brute force. Her shirt was in tatters and had fallen off completely. Each time the whip came, it got more and more painful. The whip stopped. Kagome still had her eyes closed. She was still afraid of getting hit. She couldn't have her eyes closed for long though. Eventually curiosity got the best of her and she opened her eyes.

Her head was slumped and she looked down at the pool of blood near her feet. As soon as she had opened her eyes she was hit with the evil snake of a whip. Each strike felt like a poisonous reptile biting her in the back.

She could hear faint words in the background, it was Hiten telling her to listen to what he said before. He must have been yelling at her when he was hitting her. She must've not heard him because all she could hear was the horrifying sound of the whip against her flesh.

Hiten didn't stop either the shouting or the punishment. Kagome would soon be unconscious from the blood loss, but that didn't stop him. Besides he hadn't been able to take out his anger on someone in ages.

Kagome felt reality slip from her. Her eyes were getting heavy and her brain fuzzy. She could now only hear the distant slaps of her skin, which she could no longer feel any pain.

It was only moments after that, that she lost reality completely.

Hiten, seeing what happened, stopped himself from what he was doing. He let the poor girl hang there as he left the room to consult the others in the room with the one way mirror.

(Inu's POV)

I sit in my room, wondering what was happening to Kagome. I knew that she had gone off to the caverns. I myself have gone there a couple of times. It's this place where the come up with these types of "creative punishments" that just mean sheer torture for whoever is being punished.

The one time I was there, they cut me in places and put some weird toxins into them. The other time I was there they put me into this freezing cold room that they left me in there until I passed out.

I move over to the bathroom and put my face in the sink with running water. I spread the water over my face and stare at the mirror-less wall. I recently tried to kill myself with a shattered mirror. That's how much I hate it here. I walk back into my room—or should I say Miroku's and mine.

I smack the sleeping pervert over the head for no apparent reason. I guess I'm just really pissed off.

"Inuyasha!" I hear a pissed off Miroku scold me. "What the fuck did you do that for?" I look at him like I didn't do anything. He looks back at me and I sit on my bed and go to sleep. Maybe if I hold my breath long enough I'll pass out and maybe die.

"Miroku..." I say with my eyes shut.

"Yes?" comes the reply

"Will you kill me?"

"Inuyasha..." I hear his pitying voice. "Do we have to go through with this again? I'm not going to kill my best friend. Why don't you have Sango kill you? You know that she would more than happy to do so." I sigh. I really want to die. I want Miroku to kill me, and I want him to do it now. Maybe if I get him pissed at me he'll kill me then. Naw, I shouldn't bother with it tonight, I'm just too tired.

After Miroku realizes that I'm not going to answer him he tells me good night and goes to bed himself.

'If only we didn't have such screwed up lives, then maybe we wouldn't have to be here at this very moment...' was the last thought that left my mind before I fell asleep.

End

Next chapter: You get to find out how they got to the lab in the first place. Hope you like sadness and drama because that's all there is in the next chapter.

Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 3

Going in Circles

Chapter three: Kagome, Part I

Pre Lab Days

Kagome's POV

Today is nothing special, it's only when my family celebrates a certain holiday, I forget which, and all that I know is that nobody else knows of it and all of my family comes together for it. At least that is one good thing about this stupid holiday, the whole thing is boring, So boring that I'd rather not think about in at this very moment.

I looked outside of the window of the classroom. I'm dying to get outside, it's better than staying in this old, hot building with no air-condition. I want to be outside where all the action is. All of my family members are at home and I'm the only one stuck in school, even my little brother Souta got the day off from school.

'Finally' the bell rings and I rush to my locker, I almost slip over this dude who dropped something of his on the floor. I'm tempted to give him the finger just because of the mood that I'm in. instead I just hurry back to my locker. After all of my things are gathered I get into my crimson red 1999 Corvette and I speed off toward my house.

I reach the traffic light and stop when it goes red. A spark of silver catches my eye and I turn my head to see a very lean man walking down the sidewalk. He has the most beautiful silver hair that I've ever seen. He has the oddest looking tattoos on his face though, one of a crescent of a moon on his forehead and slashes down his cheek. I want to look at the gorgeous man some more but I hear the beeping of cars behind me and I realize that the light had turned green.

I make my way toward my house to see many cars surrounding the area. 'Great, everybody is here already.' I frown to myself. I drive up closer to see that I don't recognize any of the cars. I would know my family's cars, they all come and visit twenty-four seven.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion. I turn on my street not realizing that there was a car coming my way. We both turn at the same time and have a head on collision. My car does a half-flip and the next thing I know I'm upside down with a body slammed through my windshield.

I try move, but everything hurts so badly and I'm beginning to feel numb. I soon hear the sirens of the cop cars coming my way. My eyes are getting so heavy that I can't keep them open for any longer. I shut them, about to go to sleep when my body is shakes from a huge eruption. I know that whatever happened is bad, but right now I'm just too tired to care.

My eyes are snapped open because of the wild jerk my neck just did. I feel a slight burn at the back of my neck and my eyes begin to water. I can fell heat from behind me, sort of a comforting burn, one that lulls me to the darkness in the back of my mind.

I wake up lying down on a bed. I can't see anything, there appears to be something covering my eyes. I reach up to touch whatever this thing is. My hands slowly go over the material that I recognized to be gauze. I try to remember what happened last but all I can recall is the beautiful man with the stunning silver hair.

I can hear voices outside of my room, but they're faint and I can't understand any of it. I feel someone tap me on my shoulder and say something to me, but whoever it was sounded so far away like on the other side of the room too.

This person keeps tapping me; it's getting me really pissed off. I try to tell this person to stop but as soon as my mouth opens I can't hear any sound but I can tell I made something because my throat hurts really bad as soon as I do so. I'm guessing that something happened to my ears or they are plugged or both.

This nurse person lifts up my head and starts to take off the gauze. There seemed to be a lot of gauze because it took forever to get all of it off. When there was no more left, I still couldn't see. I tried to my hand to wipe my eyes but both of my hands were on restraints. It was then that I began to panic. I violently tried to depart my arms from the restraints, even though there was much pain involved.

I could hear people shouting in the background.

"Come quick!" A male voice shouted "We need some sedatives, Now!" at least I could hear them a little more clearly. I felt strong hands go over my body, trying to push and keep me down on the bed. There was a small prick in my left arm that I was assuming was the sedative. I was right everything had once again grown dark.

My eyes cracked open, and surprisingly I could see. I couldn't move, but I could see. I looked around at my surroundings. It looked like a hospital room. The entire room was an off white color. I looked my left to see that there was a curtain drawn. There must be another person in the room too. I look at the door to see a person standing there. I don't recognize her, but she seems to know me. Her eyes are watery, she looks like she is about to cry. For a moment I thought that I didn't know her because I lost my memory, but then I remember who I am and where I'm from, etc.

This lady rushes over to the curtain and I hear a low mumble and the lady starts to cry softly. I feel bad for her, I can't stand to see people cry, or in my case hear them.

I'm awake for who knows how long before a nurse comes in and checks on me. And when she does she seems surprised that I'm awake.

"Well, what are you doing already, you should be asleep for another couple of hours according to those sedatives we gave you," she said with a bright smile and in a really annoying nice voice. I just look at her like she's crazy. She doesn't seem to notice.

She puts and IV into my arm.

"..." I try to tell her I want something to drink, but my throat hurts so badly that I can't make any sound.

"Want something to drink?" she asks giving me a knowing look. I nod in return.

She gives me something in a can with a straw in it. I take big gulps trying to ease the pain in my throat, but it doesn't help much. At least I can talk now though. I ask the question I'm just dying to ask her.

"Hey, nurse?" she looks at me expectantly. "What are these restraints for?" I look at my wrists to show her exactly what I mean.

"Oh! Those, we had to put those on you when you first came here because you were always jolting around and we couldn't get you to stay still, so the only option we had was to put those on you." I don't really believe that answer but what can I do? If I asked her the truth she wouldn't give it to me anyway.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week and a half,"

"That long?!" I almost shout in her face. She nods at me solemnly. I can tell that she's really upset about something.

I'm almost afraid to ask her but I do so anyway. "What happened to me?"

"Oh Hon, wait a little longer okay? I'm not obligated to tell you the whole truth."

'That explains the restraints' I think dourly.

She leaves without saying another word and I'm left with nothing to do in my lonesome room.

My eyes get heavy. I struggle to keep them open, not wanting to go to sleep at the moment. Sleep is just too powerful for me; I give in and fall into a dreamless sleep. But just before I go I curse that damned nurse for putting more drugs into my body.

I wake up some hours later. The curtain next to my bed I drawn and I see an empty bed. Next to the bed I can see the windows, I can also see that it's dark outside. Out of nowhere I suddenly hear the cries of that person weeping for the patient that was next to me. It makes me think of my family and how I haven't seen them yet. It makes me depressed to think that they haven't visited yet.

A different nurse comes in. must be the night shift nurse. She looks at me, not surprised that I'm up or anything.

"Get up," she commands harshly. I try to get up but my body feels like it's paralyzed. I can't even move my hands or feet.

"I can't," I tell her shyly. She looks at me like I'm lying to her but in the end she ends up pushing a little button to make the bed rise until I'm in an upright position.

"I'll be right back," she says in a deep gruff voice. She seems very masculine. She comes back with a wheel chair in her hands. She rolls it up to my bed and begins to lift me up.

I'm fully in the wheelchair and she's moving me. I'm not exactly sure where we are going and this idiot nurse hasn't told me.

This is the first time that I got a chance to look at myself. There are slight burn marks up and down my arms and my hands are in casts. I feel a neck brace around my neck and shoulders. And I don't want to take a guess what has happened to the rest of my body.

We stop at a place that says burn treatment outside of the door. I didn't think that I needed treatment for this because they only look like minor burns, but I don't think that the burn on my arms is why I'm here.

Surprisingly the nurse answers my thoughts and she tells me that I had some nasty burns on my lower back and I need some treatment, if not that, then surgery to replace the skin on my back. It makes my stomach turn just thinking about it.

We go inside and she puts me on this cold table on my stomach. She takes off the hospital gown and it exposed my bare back. I can feel her cold scratchy hands put some cool gel on it. It's really soothing, nice enough to make me sleepy again...

I wake up really pissed off. I keep falling asleep every five minutes that I'm awake. Again, there is no one in my room and I feel lonelier than I have ever felt before. I'm started to get worried about my family almost to the point to where I'm about to brake into crying fits.

Someone comes into my room I don't really recognize him so I immediately assume it's for my roommate. I look over to the person's bed and he or she is not there, come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen whoever is sharing a room with me.

This man looks at me like I'm some kind of object. I look away not being able to stand under his gaze for much longer. I can still see him out of the corner of my eye though, he won't stop looking at me I don't think he has even blinked yet.

"So, you must be Kagome Higurashi." he says like It isn't obvious to me to even know who I am.

I nod to him, and he gets some sort of satisfaction from my action.

He stops talking. Something about this guy peaks my interest. I look at him with my questioning eyes and he bellows a deep laugh. I get the impression that this isn't you're everyday person. I look at him some more and he looks at me back.

"What do you want?" I finally build up the courage to ask him such a simple question.

"Me? I don't really want anything, I just came here to stare at you," he says with sarcasm dripping from every word that left his chapped lips.

"What do you really want?" I ask him with no emotion in my voice whatsoever.

He smiles at me before he answers, "I can't tell you what I really want with you, after all I'm not here because I want to." He tells me with slight anger in his voice. I stare at him the same way his voice sounds. No one here can tell me what's going on. That is, if there is something going on.

"I'm here because I need to interview you on your accident. I work for CNN," he told her proudly. I see that he wants me to be impressed, so I'll humor him a bit.

"YOU work for CNN?!" I almost choked out laughing as I said this, he seemed to believe me and that I was impressed by him.

He nods. "I was sent here by my editor, he said that you are one of _the _Higurashi's. That's a pretty well-known family name," he got out a small notebook as if ready to take notes.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me, I had no idea whatsoever that my family was well-known, I mean I just though I was lucky to have the paparazzi fallowing me almost everywhere I go, because I'm the heiress to this fortune my family has and I have no idea that it even exists. Wow that's a real tip you gave me there whomever you are," I said with such sarcasm that It would take a class A idiot not to notice. Guess who the idiot is.

"Thanks. And the name's Budd. Are you really the heiress to the fortune? I mean I've heard you're name before but I don't think that I've ever seen your picture." I laugh so hard at what an idiot this guy is that tears start to fall from my eyes.

"What?"

"It's nothing," I say as I wipe the tears from my cheek. "So you wanted to ask me some questions." I was right when I said this was your everyday person, he is much stupider than most.

"Oh yes. Can you please tell me what you where doing that day?"

"I was at school most of the day, and I was on my way home after school got out and that's when I had the accident."

He nods and continues to ask his questions. He asks about what I was doing exactly right before the accident. After it, I told him all I knew. Including the eruption that I could only remember the bright flames far away but I could still feel the heat as if I were close up to it.

Later that afternoon my doctor came in and told some things that I didn't exactly want hear.

"Miss Higurashi!" he said as he entered the room. He was regularly a very energetic person just as he was now, but I felt that there is something different in his voice than the usually is.

"Well good news, Higurashi. I'm letting you go."

I perked up some. "Really, you mean I don't have to stay here anymore, I can actually go home?" my doctor seemed to darken at the mention of my home, but he hid it quickly.

"Yes, you get to be released from the hospital tomorrow. You're back has healed nicely." He paused for awhile. "but you can't go home. you see... your house isn't there anymore. Do you remember saying that you vaguely saw an explosion? Well... that was your house, and everybody inside died. That's why you haven't seen any of you family members here."

End

So sorry for the late update, my computer crashed and I couldn't really do anything.

I know I said this would explain everything, and I'm sorry for the disappointment but I have to end the chapter soon, I don't know when my computer's going to go out again, since I haven't gotten it fixed yet.


	5. Chapter 4

Going in Circles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

:Words: sign language

Chapter's in 3rd person

Chapter 4: Kagome, part II

Still pre Lab days.

Kagome hadn't cried once ever since she found out that her family had died. She also hadn't said a word to anyone either.

Kagome sat in the dark room as she waited for one of her social workers to come and meet with her in the office. Kagome had lost everything, her family her home, everything that had value to her. She, however, was left with her family's money. It was a lot, how much, she didn't know.

A person came into the room; Kagome didn't even turn her head to look at the person. The woman took a seat in front of kagome and began going through her desk. Kagome just sat back and stared at the organized woman.

The woman finally had found what she was looking for and plopped the folder onto her desk. While kagome was staring at her, she was going through the file, mumbling to herself. She went on like this for about fifteen minutes to half an hour. Not that Kagome minded. She liked the quiet, and she sure didn't want this woman talking to her, Kagome felt that she wasn't one of the nicer people in the world.

"Well, I've read your file Higurashi. And let me say, you've gone through a lot in the past month," kagome narrowed her eyes. 'Thanks for telling me, I had no idea I had a rough month. Bitch,' she though sarcastically.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry Higurashi, excuse me for being so rude, the name's Marshall, Jean Marshall." Kagome didn't give her a reaction of any sort, other than not doing anything.

"Well then let's get to the point. You're almost a seventeen-year-old girl and you have no place to go. Your family died and you have inherited their fortune. Now, normally I would send you to a foster family for a year until you were 18 and had enough money to be on your own. I have three choices Higurashi. One, I can send you to a foster family. Two, I can let you go on your own since you have enough money to support yourself to never have to work again. Or three..." there was a short pause. "A few weeks ago I got this letter from a college in America; they're looking for foreign gifted students ages 16 - 17 to attend their university. I looked at you're records and found that you were extraordinary student in all of your subjects and you more than over qualify for getting into college early.

Kagome couldn't believer what she was hearing. 'Me? Go to college a year early?' she shook her head in disbelief

"No? Ah well, I guess you just don't want to go to this magnificent university were you don't even have to pay, not that you couldn't afford it or anything."

Kagome shook her head again. She did want to go, if this was for real.

"No what? You want to go then after all?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Good!! I'll make flight arrangements for next week. I will fly out there with you myself," the social worker smiled, she was ecstatic.

XxX

Kagome took her seat on the airplane. She was in first class the third row. Her social worker sat right next to her. Kagome kept to herself the entire trip.

Kagome took out her MP3 player and listened to some of her favorite songs. 'They're dead, all of them. They're dead, they're really dead. Dead, all of them gone. Without a word of goodbye.' She thought as she listened to the music. No matter how many times she had said it she didn't believe that her parents were dead.

All throughout the plane ride Kagome had kept telling herself that her parents and family were really dead, but never once had she believed any of it. Something about the whole thing just didn't seem to fit. Her family had died of an explosion caused by a gasoline leak. Every single person had vanished from earth in her family, and yet not one of her friends or family's friends had died let alone even get hurt that was there. Or the fact that the explosion seemed to stop right at other peoples houses. Something or someone had planned it all. And she wanted to just who it was.

XxX

The plane ride had been long and painful. As soon as she got off she had to go get her little luggage due to the explosion. And after that, she and Jean went off to the limo she had ordered.

From what Jean had told her college was one of the best colleges in America, but she had yet to reveal the name. She also said that they had awhile before they got there and told Kagome to rest and get some sleep in the limo. Kagome had laughed at the idea. She had slept through most of the plane ride and was not the least bit tired. Besides, she wanted to see the scenery that was America.

The ride didn't take as long as Jean had made it sound. It really only took them three quarters of an hour to get there.

As soon as the limo came to a halt, Kagome tried to get out of it, but she was stopped by Jean's hand on her arm.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright?" she asked with worry. Kagome nodded and gave her a questioning look.

"It's just that... well you don't seem to upset about you're family's death. Normally if one were to experience such a loss they would be, well just not as happy as you seem." Kagome just gave her a blank stare. 'Well I guess it's kind of hard to be upset about your family's death when they're not dead,' she thought with no emotion.

The doctor seemed to want to change the subject slightly. "Kagome... there may have been something that I have forgotten to mention earlier..." there was a pause. "You see, as I said before, no one can go through a loss like that without being totally okay. And like you have proven to me, you seem to have become mute." She paused to see if she got a reaction from Kagome. She didn't. "So, I have arranged to have you go to a counselor every week," she cringed, waiting for the blow that never came. Kagome seemed fine with anything that came across her; she didn't seem to care about much anymore.

XxX

School had started off well for Kagome. She was achieving good grades, and she saw the counselor on a weekly basis. She even had a few friends. She still wasn't talking but she had learned sigh language. Luckily for her, her now best friend Sango had taken many courses of sign language.

As the months went by kagome slowly forgot about her family and concentrated on what lye ahead for her. She didn't mean to forget about her family, it just sort of happened, almost uncontrollably. It even came to the point that she forgot that she even had a family that died in an explosion.

XxX

Kagome sat in class, bored as usual. She was in a science class learning about physics. She was just so happy to be learning about a boring subject. Thankfully, her boredom came to an end as she was called by the head director to meet him in his office.

'What could I be possibly called to the office for? I haven't done anything bad. I also haven't done anything good, well not good enough to get recognized for it at least.' She thought as she made her way to his office in another building. She made her way outside. The cool air brushed against her pale skin, making shivers run up her spine. Winter was coming to its end, and signs of spring were returning. She stopped to look at the statue of Naraku, he was the founder of the college, and everyone admired him, well that is, accept for Kagome, who had despised the person, and the funny thing was, she didn't even know why.

Kagome kept on walking toward her destination. She reached it soon, and knocked on mahogany door. The secretary's voice had told her to come in. as soon as the door was opened enough for the secretary to see her, she told Kagome to have a seat and that the head director would be with him in a moment.

Kagome took a seat and picked up a magazine randomly and began mindlessly flipping through pages. After about ten minutes the office door opened and two laughing men came out, one showing the other out. The other man had left and the director had welcomed Kagome and ushered her into his office.

Both of the people got seated quickly. The director had grown serious and pulled out a letter and placed it upon his blank desk. Kagome, who was across from him, looked at him with question. :What's this?: She signed.

"Do you remember what happened before you came to this school?"

She shook her head. In truth, Kagome had blocked the event completely from her mind.

"You got into a car accident."

Kagome widened her eyes. She started to remember what happened. 'I got into that accident and they sent me here to get better,' Kagome told herself. It wasn't the truth, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it, but she refused to believe it.

She nodded telling him that she remembered. He smiled, pleased that he got what he wanted to see.

"You got this letter from court the other day. Do you know what it says?" he paused, keeping his voice neutral. "I know you don't know so I'll tell you. It says that you're being put on trial for causing that crash," He stood up and slammed his fists down on the desk. Kagome was in disbelief by his actions.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF REPUTATION I'LL GET IF ONE OF MY **BEST** STUDENTS IS PUT ON TRIAL??!!!" he shouted so loud Kagome was afraid that she would go deaf.

Kagome was stunned at the idea of her going to court. She didn't to anything wrong at the crash sight. She barley even remembered what happened that day. She was totally outraged just as her head director was.

She also just realized something. She was one of the best students in the school. 'I hope that he just didn't say that to male it look worse for him. Why would he do that anyway? I must be true.' Kagome would be filled up with pride at that moment but because of the situation, she didn't.

Kagome kept quiet. The director was going on about how good the school was and how that the students were all very well students and had clean records. He went on about how Kagome only got into the school because officials had felt sorry for her. Kagome had heard his speech before. He had often told her when she first arrived there.

"... and I don't want..." he kept going on and on until Kagome eventually tuned him out. 'I wonder why whoever wanted to put me on court sent the letter to the head director. Shouldn't they have sent the letter straight to my dorm or advisor? This makes no sense.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the director's voice.

"...Okay?... Kagome? Are you even listening to me? Kagome!" she looked at him to acknowledge him.

:What?:

"Where you even listening to me?"

:Yes: she signed without hesitation.

"Then do you understand?"

:Yes.:

"Good God girl, you weren't even listening to me. See this was what I was talking about before. You never listen to me.

:Sorry, it's just that I'm a little confused by the whole situation, and I kinda went off into my own thoughts, sir.:

He shook his head. Kagome, when did you tune off, can you remember?"

:I think it was when you told me how lucky I was to be here.:

"Okay, well I have something to tell you something so this time, listen." She nodded.

"I wanted to see how you dealt with a serious situation so I made up that you were going to court," he waited to see what Kagome's reaction was to him telling her the truth. He didn't get one again.

"Kagome! Are you not listening to me again?"

:Yes.:

"Why do all my students do this to me?" he mumbled to himself. 'Because they hate you,' something told him from the back of his mind.

:I'm just kidding. I knew that you were testing me or making it up. It doesn't make any sense that you got one of my letters, unless you went through my mail or anything. Besides I didn't do anything at the accident. The people who crashed into me were drunk and they were the ones to blame. Not me. So I couldn't possibly be pulled to court.:

He laughed. "I knew you were one of my better students, Kagome."

:Can I go now?: she pleaded. 'This has got to be one of the weirdest people on the planet. Only he would call me down to the office to play me.

"Oh, I wish I could but I haven't told you why I called you down to my office yet." She raised her eyebrow.

"You see, I actually got a letter from the people who crashed into you. Somehow they contacted me and asked if they could meet with you at the school next week. I wanted to ask you to see if you were okay with the idea."

'They want to meet with me? Why now? Why not 6 months ago when I first started here? Should I see them? Do I even want to see the people who ruined my life? (A/n: Kagome thinks that her family's not dead, but because of the accident she thinks that her family refuses to see her for some odd reason. And because of that she thinks that these people ruined her life.)

:Do I have to see them?:

"Kagome, this is none of my business. I'd rather you talk with your counselor about this than me. I only received the letter and I really don't want to get involved. So I'll see you the next time that I want to test you. So get out of my office before I have to force you to."

She got out of his office and headed back to her class. She looked at her watch and realized that class ended 45 minutes ago. 'Have I really been in his office for that long? Ah well it doesn't really matter to me. I'd rather go back to the dorm than to physics anyway.'

XxX

Kagome entered her dorm to find that Sango was already there and typing furiously on her computer. She didn't even realize that Kagome was there.

Kagome shut the door quietly so not to disturb her working roommate. Kagome set her things down on her desk and started up her computer. She had tons of work to do and she knew that she had to do it before tomorrow, but her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't exactly concentrate.

She turned her attention to Sango. She tapped her on the shoulder so she could get Sango's attention.

As soon as Sango looked her way she signed, :let's go to the café, I need to talk to you.:

:Kagome I have a ton of work. Can't it wait until tomorrow?:

:No, if I wait until tomorrow, it'll be too late.:

:Fine. Let's go, but not for long. I don't want to be having to stay up all night to get this report done.:

XxX

Kagome and Sango sat down in the café. Kagome went on about her day and how these people who crashed into her and how they want to visit her next week.

:Are you gonna see them? You shouldn't let them have what they want. I mean they did ruin your life and all. :

:I honestly don't know Sango. I know that I shouldn't see them. But part of me really wants to meet them. I never got a chance to meet them before I'm extremely curious to see who they are and everything. And besides, who would want to fly all the way form Japan to see who they almost killed. I think they're really sorry for what they did and they want to apologize personally.:

:Well there you go. See them and get on with your life. You didn't need my help and I'd being done with my work by now if you didn't disturb me.:

:Oh, but that's not all. I still feel like I'm gonna strangle them on sight if I meet them. I don't think id be here anymore if I did that.: Both of the girls laughed.

:Kagome, are you afraid to meet whoever might come?:

:A little bit, maybe.:

:That's okay, but you have to decide what you want to do.:

There was a long pause.

:you know what Sango, I think I want to go ahead and go through with this and meet this people. If I don't, I'll probably regret it for life.: Sango smiled.

:that is, if you'll come with.: Sango's mouth literally dropped open.

:You want me to come with?!:

:Please Sango, I don't think I can do it alone, and if you're there you can keep me from killing people:

:Oh, all right. But on one condition...:

:What's that?:

:I get to cut class:

Kagome smiled. :I'll talk to the director.:

End

How did y'all like it?

Part from next chapter: I couldn't believe my ears. They were using me, using my money to overpower the American government. And that's not all, this place really isn't a college either, it's a sewer for their lab rats.


	6. Chapter 5

Going in circles

Chapter 5, Kagome part III

Kagome and Sango sat in the conference room waiting for the guests to arrive. Kagome was getting the jitters and her palms were glazed with sweat. Sango, the good friend that she was, patted Kagome on the back and signed, :Don't worry Kagome, there's nothing to be nervous about. In fact I think that you should be angry instead, at the people who did this to you for not apologizing sooner. After all, they did wait almost a full year to apologize.

Kagome looked at Sango with disappointment. :Sango, how can you say that? At least these people are apologizing at all, better late than never, right? Besides I can't help but feel that I had more of a part in the accident, if I had only looked where I was going instead of...: she trailed off.

'What happened just now? I thought I couldn't remember what happened that day. But now I can remember that I was looking at something or _someone_. I just can't remember exactly who. If I wasn't paying attention, could I have been the one who caused the accident? No, that's not possible, then why would whomever I hit was coming to apologize to me. It wasn't my fault.' I try to convince myself, but somehow I can't get rid of the feeling that I had more of a part in the accident than I originally thought.

Someone knocked on the door interrupting my thoughts. I straightened up, thinking that it was who I was expecting; fortunate for me it was only the head director. I kind of wonder what he has in this; you would expect that if these people wanted to see me, they would have at least come to my place. It's kind of strange that all of us are in the college conference room.

"Ah, Higurashi, (Sango's surname here). You are here. I'm glad. Higurashi, I need to steel you from Sango for a minute okay?" Sango and I nodded simultaneously. What could he possibly want to see me for? I know that I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he wants to tell me that this thing is all a hoax and he wanted to know if id' show to prove, once again, how good of a student that I am. God, I hope not.

We moved out of the room and into the deserted hallway. "Kagome, I'm really glad that you could make it and all. This person really wanted to come see you, but-"

:Wait a sec, you said that there was more than one person that crashed into Me.:

"Yes, that's true. Unfortunately one of them died in the accident," the director grew quite. "Higurashi I have something to tell you..." but I couldn't hear the rest as my mind transported into the past.

_Flashback _

_I make my way toward my house to see many cars surrounding the area. 'Great, everybody is here already.' I frown to myself. I drive up closer to see that I don't recognize any of the cars. I would know my family's cars, they all come and visit twenty-four seven. "someone else must be having a party today, the neighborhood is racked with cars." I mutter to myself. _

_I see some shady looking people at the edge of the street. They're all looking at me. there is a circle of them and I can just make out that they're holding something in the middle, but that doesn't matter..._

_Everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion. I turn on my street not realizing that there was a car coming my way and that I was on the wrong side of the road. We both turn at the same time and have a head on collision._

_The car does a half-flip and the next thing I know I'm upside down with a body slammed through the windshield. It was a woman, but you can barely tell. Blood is covering her face and her eyes are wide open, but lifeless. She is dead. I cringe and look the other way..._

_End flashback _

I feel the director's hands on my shoulders, they're shaking me slightly, wanting me come back to the real world.

'Oh my god, I can't believe it... someone actually died because of me. _I'm_ the one who caused that accident. Not them. They weren't the drunken idiots that I was told they were.' I cringe. 'Why can't I remover who told me about the accident. Was it my doctors? How would they know? If it was anyone it would be my parents... but no, they hate me, they didn't even come to the hospital to see me. if it wasn't them, then who the hell was it?' I'm getting a headache from all that is happening, 'WHY CAN'T I FUCKING REMEMBER ANYTHING!!' I scream from all the confusion, only to be slapped harshly by the director.

"Higurashi!! Stop this nonsense! Calm down," I couldn't do what he asked I try to shake from his hold on me, I wasn't strong enough. He kept holding me until I eventually calmed down. He talked to me with a careful approach, "Higurashi," He said so quite and caring, what a load of bull. "What's wrong?" did something happen?" he asked fearfully like he had some idea of what was going on. I shook my head, not wanting to remember my flashback.

He didn't seemed too concerned for me know. He had gone off in talking again. I didn't listen again. I guess he's the kind of person you can really tune out easily. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm too preoccupied on trying to remember.

"Kagome are you listening to me?"

I heard him but I don't react to his question.

"Kagome listen to me, this is important," he waits until he has my attention.

"I might've told you that these people are here to apologize to you. I think that you have realized that it's not true at this point in time. he is coming here, thinking that you are going to give _him_ the apology. So I have to make that clear. You will tell him that you're sorry for not apologizing sooner, but you just retained your memories of what really happened. Got it? Apologize to him, and get on with you're life. Oh, and don't go anywhere after he leaves. I want to talk to you about something. Got it?" he told me harshly.

I guess the tables have turned and now I'm the one who feels really guilty and shit.

XxX

I was sitting in the conference room after I had my "discussion" with the guest. I found out the owner of the school had wanted Koga to come to his school. Koga being the man that I had told I was sorry to. But Koga, knowing that I was attending the school had refused the owner's offer. So I'm assuming that the owner had arranged the meeting for me to tell him I was sorry and that I didn't remember what had happened and other bullshit that he wanted to hear.

I lean back on the seat. I close my eyes to rest them for awhile. Sango has left and the only reason I'm still here is because the director asked me to wait for him. But I'm here and he's not, and I'm starting to get suspicious.

Eventually I fall asleep. After what only seems like a few seconds I'm awoken by the head director.

"I thought you would fall asleep. Anyway I want to talk with you," there was a long pause. The director looked around for a few seconds. "But not here." I nodded.

:Where do you suggest we go?:

"I think we'll go take a drive through the park to discuss you're grades," he said carefully like one would when being watched.

:That's fine, but why would we need to take a drive to discuss my grades?: I was so confused

"Kagome, don't ask questions, we need to go for a drive. Okay?" he said sternly and a little impatiently. Not wanting to anger him in any way I just nodded.

XxX

We get out into the parking lot and he finds his car and opens the door for me to get into his dark red mini-cooper. We take off and leave campus; neither of us saying a word to each other. He looks in the rearview mirror to see if there is anyone behind us. There isn't.

"Kagome," he wants to get my attention.

"You are bright enough to know that I didn't want to talk about grades out here, aren't you?" I didn't catch on until now, but I nod anyway. He pulled over into the park's parking lot and turns off the engine. We stay in the car.

"Kagome, you are one of my favorite students. No, you _are_ my favorite student. If you weren't then I wouldn't tell you what I'm about to say." He looked down at a wallet picture of someone, a small child, a girl with blonde, frizzy hair that was pulled back into two short braids. He turned the picture so that I could see it more clearly.

"You see this? It's my daughter. She died just last year. She is the reason that I'm telling you what you're about to know. She reminds me of you actually. Maybe that's why I took a liking to you so much. You see Kagome, she died of an unknown disease caused by experimentation,"

:Experimentation?: I questioned.

"Yes. Like the kind you would be experiencing in the near future if it wasn't for me."

:What do you mean?: I was starting to get really nervous, he couldn't possibly mean what I think he means.

"Kagome, what I'm about to say may be a little hard to take, but no matter what happens in the future, you must not, I repeat you must _not_ tell anyone that I told you this," he said firmly. "Not even those closest to you."

I nod, waiting for him to continue. I'm actually really afraid of what he might say next.

"You know who Naraku is right? The owner of the place and the ultimate decision maker. Well he is abusing you. He wanted to you to join the college so he could take your money. You see the college is full of people from around the world who have tons of money, but all of their relatives have died and are left with million dollar fortunes. Naraku had this plan to take all of the money so he could overthrow the American government, fortunately for us that he couldn't bribe them. But he did succeed in what he wanted most of all though. He wanted permission to experiment on humans. And with stealing all the money from the people, he bribed the government into letting him do it. And in only a few short days all the people from the college will be forcibly removed into a laboratory near by, and they will become his lab rats, including you. That is, if you don't get out of there in time, but thanks to me, hopefully you will."

-End-

I had major writers block with the beginning of this chapter. I'm so glad I got over it though. Not much of a cliffy, hopefully you guys already knew it was going to happen with some of the hints I gave you.

Thanks for reading my stories everyone. Just for heads up, I won't be able to update until after thanksgiving because I'm gone by next Friday, and I'll be too busy to do another chapter on the weekdays. So once again thanks for reading and see ya soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Going in Circles

Rating may change later.

Last time: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Six: There are no Second Chances

Kagome looked at him with complete shock written clearly on her face. 'I can't believe it. If I wasn't warned about this, then I would have soon become an experiment. What's even worse though is that I can't warn all the people that _will_ become guinea pigs. It's truly awful. But wait…'

:What about Sango? Can I tell her and have her come with me?:

"Absolutely not." He said flatly

:But why? It's only one person. And I couldn't live with myself if I knew about was going to happen and I didn't even save anyone, especially Sango:

"I'm sorry Kagome. It would be highly suspicious if both of you left the college. And besides, Naraku had this place highly guarded. He had cameras everywhere, and even hired people to watch you 24/7. I truly am sorry Kagome, but, the fact is you can't tell anyone, and even if you did keep it quiet, some hired guard would find out anyway, it just isn't possible, it's like suicide to do so. Even right now, Naraku thinks that I'm just talking to a student about her grades in private. So please, for the sake of yourself, please don't tell anyone about what is going to happen. Just keep quiet and flee, that's what I'm doing tonight."

'I… I… I don't know what to do…'

XxX

Kagome made her way back to the campus with grief. Her whole life would be ruined in a day or two and there was absolutely nothing to do about it. Well there was, accept that it would be like suicide as the director said.

Kagome got into her dorm room noticing that Sango was hastily working on a paper that was apparently due the next day.

'It's so hard, she's right there and yet I can't tell her a single word of what I just heard not an hour ago. Sango… I'll miss you terribly.'

Kagome sat down on her bed thinking things through about what was in store for her. She had to pack things, move and find somewhere to go. Oh yeah, and tell Sango that she was leaving for no reason. Tears swelled in her eyes and she stuffed her face in her pillow to stop her from making any noise.

She was like that for almost an hour. After she stopped with tears, she just laid silently on her bed, thinking about nothing, not bothering to do anything, accept feel remorse for what was about to happen.

'I shouldn't have to feel like this, after all, it isn't my fault that I can't tell anyone. But still… It feels like I _should._ The director said that I shouldn't tell anyone. That doesn't mean that I _can't _tell anyone.But he did say that it would mean certain death. What should I do? If I don't tell Sango, I'll die of remorse. And if I do, I can almost guarantee that we'll get caught, unless…'

Kagome got up and tapped Sango on her shoulder, if she couldn't _tell _Sango, then she wouldn't.

:Hey Sango, what're you doing tomorrow after classes, it's Friday and I want to know if you have any plans.:

:No, I'm not doing anything, what did you want to do anyhow?:

:Oh, I just wanted to getaway from school for a weekend, just have some girl-on-girl time with my best friend.:

:Really? Sounds awesome. I'm game. So where are you planning to go?:

:I thought we could go to California, we really aren't that far from it, after all we basically are on the borderline of Nevada and California. What do you say?:

:Really? That is so freaking awesome. I'd love to go there. I can't believe that I've been here for almost a year and I haven't even been to the golden state.:

'It's better than not telling her anything, now all I have to do is get Sango far away enough so that I can tell her everything and we can flee and never return to this retched place.

XxX

Kagome was sitting in the passenger seat as Sango drove her car. Kagome was glad to be getting away. Not just for obvious reasons. She was actually looking forward to some worry-free time with her best friend.

They came to the tollbooth. Sango tried to give some money to the man, but as soon as he got one good look at Sango, he looked at me and called someone on his Phone.

"I found them! They're right here… no I won't…. okay… yes sir." He said quietly, quiet enough for them not to hear him.

"Um… Sir," Sango tried to get the clerk's attention. He gave them the finger. A pissed off Sango got out of the car and gave him the money.

:Would you mind opening the gate?!: she signed furiously. 'oh shit, he probably doesn't even know what sign-language is.

"What?" he asked only to prove that Sango was right. "Never mind, since you guys don't have a proper passport to get to California I'm gonna have to keep you here for attempt in illegally trying to get into another state." He said, trying to make the two friends believe his bullshit.

:What the fuck?!! What the hell are you trying to pull off? I don't need some stupid passport to get into California! You are so full of bullshit that I just want to kill you: she signed even though she knew that he couldn't understand her. She got back into the car and backed up until she was a good few meters away from the tollbooth. Luckily there weren't any cars behind her.

"Hey wait!! What you're doing is illegal! Come back here or I will have you arrested. He shouted after her.

Everything from that point on moved so fast and yet it seemed to move in slow motion too.

Sango put all her force on the petal, she was going to get into California even if what she was doing was illegal. 'I don't think the asshole has the brains to get the license plate. So I should be okay as long as I keep moving no matter what.' Sango thought as she was about to crash into the gate.

Her car hit the gate at 98 miles an hour, too bad it wasn't enough. Her car stopped, only denting the gate into an obtuse angle. Her engine burst in flames as Kagome and Sango rushed to get out.

The scene in front of them was amazing. The fire was eloping the car until it was fully covered. The strange thing was that the car never exploded because of the gas, the car just was there on fire, and it stayed like that. It almost seemed that the car had an aura.

People from all around got out of their cars, either to get closer and watch, or to get farther away out of fear. People in the booths were on phones most likely calling about the "accident" and asking for help. Soon sirens could be heard in the background. People were becoming impatient as they weren't allowed to go anywhere until the mess was cleaned up.

An ambulance and a few cop cars showed up along with a few unidentifiable cars.

Kagome and Sango were being escorted by the rude clerk to one of the unknown truck. After a quick search by the paramedics, they were sent of in the truck. They got into the back of the truck which looked a lot like a mobile jail cell. And of course, as jails cells go, if you're in one you will be locked in also, just as Kagome and Sango were.

:Sango, this is all my fault, so whatever you do, don't blame yourself. I should've told you the truth, if you knew then we wouldn't be in this mess right now.:

:It's okay Kagome, don't blame yourself… so what is it that you want to tell me?:

Kagome looked at Sango with tear-stricken cheeks. 'if only I could have another chance at this, if only I was told earlier without the pressure, if only I thought it through more, if only I would have listened to my gut and told Sango as soon as I could, if only I didn't screw it up!' Kagome though angrily

Sango noticed her clenched fists and her angry expression on her face, she made a move to comfort Kagome, but she just pushed her away.

:You don't understand Sango! I know something that is very upsetting and I couldn't tell you before, but know… but know, it doesn't matter if I tell you. It's too late for us now…:

Kagome paused she wasn't sure if she really wanted to tell Sango now that she had the chance. But she had to. If she didn't Sango would have to find out from someone else, and that wouldn't be for the best.

Kagome took a breath and told Sango everything she knew.

XxX

Sango was almost at tears at the end of Kagome's "tale"

:Is that what is really going to happen? To everyone? To us?:

Kagome nodded solemnly

:It sucks doesn't it? I feel so guilty, but what's even worse, is that I'm scared, I'm so scared Sango: Sango moved to comfort her friend and she pulled her into a hug. She was just as scared as Kagome. But she had to be strong for her friend.

Everything went quiet as the girls listened to the TV in the front of the truck. They could easily hear the CNN news.

"And everyone in the Nevada area is being forcibly removed. We have yet to recover any information on what exactly is going on, but we do know that the state of Nevada is going into a lockdown state, and whoever is head of the operation is only letting a select few stay."

Kagome's eyes widened as did Sango's. Naraku's already started with his plan. And it seems that once he has something or_ someone_ he never lets go of it, including Kagome and Sango.

:What's going to happen to us?: Kagome questioned even though already knowing that Sango didn't have the answer.

:I wish I knew, then I wouldn't have to be so afraid:

:But there's got to be something we can do to escape! We can… we can…:

:Oh Kagome, there's nothing we can do. I wish there was. I desperately wish there was something we could do to get out of this hell hole, the truth is, we can't. We can accept it or we can't, and I won't let…: Sango couldn't finish before she burst out crying.

:It'll be okay Sango, we'll find a way out of it. I'm sure we will. We have to.: as soon as Kagome finished her last word, she started to cry with Sango. And neither of them could stop, not if the world depended on it.

XxX

After they stopped crying out of exhaustion, they rode in silence until the truck stopped. Everything stood still for a long while. They heard voices talking low and quiet. After more time passed, they heard the front doors open and two people get out. The back doors open, revealing a rugged man and a very buff woman.

Kagome and Sango were forcibly removed from the truck and were escorted into an unfamiliar building. As they walked into the building they noticed that it looked like a hospital. It almost looked friendly, accept for the fact that you knew what was really going on.

What amazed Kagome the most was how fast Naraku had done things. Within a few hours he had evacuated everyone from the state, had the lab running, and what looked like had transferred everyone from the college to the lab. It just didn't seem possible.

They kept walking until the escorts stopped them at the door of the room.

'Naraku' Kagome thought. They were in front of his office. Kagome wanted to tell Sango something, but was afraid that she would get hurt by her escorts if she did so. 'Sango… Once again I am so sorry for what I did, and I hope that you're not nearly as scared as I am right now.'

The two escorts pulled the door open and pushed the two ladies inside.

Naraku was in his chair, not seen by the women, he was facing the window. As quiet as they were, they were not unheard by their new master.

"Well, well. What do I have here? It seems that I have some escapees. Sigh. I really wish that I didn't have to deal with you in person. But of course, I am the head of the operation. So I'll have to do the punishment in person." He paused to look at both women.

"But first off, I know that you think you know what is going on. Thanks to my "friend" who is the head director, he told you everything that I told him. Unfortunately for him, I got suspicious that he and his favorite student left around the same time. So what did he exactly tell you anyway? I want to correct him," he said coolly

When neither of the girls answered, he got just a tad angry and slammed his fists against his mahogany desk and almost put two dents in it. No one said a word.

"Since neither of you will answer for me, I'll answer for you. he told you that I'm evil and want to experiment and torture you. But if you believe that than he told you wrong. You see, what I'm doing here is for the better of man kind. And I'm not experimenting on humans I'm hiring them, what do you think the college was for? I can't have uneducated people working for me. Okay? I'm not evil, I just like holding onto things that are _mine_." He said with such evil and fakeness that you knew he was lying his head off.

Kagome scowled. She didn't like him and she would do anything to get away from him, even if it meant a lifetime of torture.

He smiled at them. 'They have no idea what's in store for them,' he thought.

"You will be escorted to you're corridors. Tam Lin!" he called. And a bodyguard came and took the lady's arms and showed them to the rest of their lives.

End

How did you like?


	8. Chapter 7

Going in circles

Hello once again. I can guarantee that if you liked the story so far, that you'll love this chapter. If you don't then that's your problem, not mine.

To Lightning/Wolf Demon: Yes, I've read the book, and it's my absolute Favorite book of all time. I couldn't help but put a few things in my story right after I finished the book. And all I can tell you about who's the father, is to keep guessing.

Chapter 7: Worshiping from Afar

Tam Lin escorted the ladies to their rooms. Neither of them had any idea of what was going to happen to them. Both of them were scared and lonely even though they had each other.

Luckily Both Kagome and Sango had shared a room with no one else. Tam Lin pushed them into their room harshly and didn't say a word to them. He locked the door from the outside and left. They were trapped.

:What do we do know? Just sit here until someone takes you or me to get tested on?: Sango said with fear and depression.

:God, I hope not…: she said the same way.

Both of them had nothing to say to each other. They were both caught up in their own thought of the future. Kagome looked around the room for the first time and saw that everything was a dark blue. Somehow she imagined it to be all white. Just like in the mental institutions.

There was one small window near the top of the low ceiling. It was the only light in the room. There was sunlight pouring through it hitting one of the beds that was against the back wall. The other bed was parallel with it on the front wall. There was a bathroom across from the doorway. Kagome got up to go inside the bathroom to see it.

As soon as she entered it she noticed the extreme contrast of color, everything was puke yellow, that made Kagome want to vomit herself.

There was a shower, with no bathtub; there was a sink with no mirror, and a toilet without a lid. It was a really crappy, but what do you expect when you're just rats. At least they didn't have to go in the corner.

Kagome exited the bathroom without a door to see Sango on her bed crying into her pillow. Kagome wanted to comfort her badly, but it was hard when you felt exactly the same way, if not, worse. And frankly, Kagome just didn't care anymore.

'I give up; maybe I just wasn't meant to be a free person. It hurts. Everything hurts. Being here, I'm achy and I'm light headed. Maybe I should just go to sleep. It wouldn't hurt would it? Besides, I don't think it really matters if I go to sleep, as long as it gets me away from this world.'

Kagome lied down and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Soon after her, Sango too, fell asleep.

Kagome awoke when it was dark out. She noticed right away that Sango wasn't snoring. She wanted to talk to Sango so badly. She knew that Sango couldn't see kagome in the dark, so it would be pointless to try to use sign language.

Kagome was nowhere near tired anymore and couldn't get back to sleep. She decided to get up and stare out her doorway window to see if there was any commotion going on. she lazily got up and slowly made her way to the door. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the hallway light.

She saw random people being carried or dragged down the hallway. But one person in particular caught her eyes. He had the most gorgeous black hair she had ever seen. He was looking her way and she could see sharp purple intelligent eyes. Kagome's eyes widened. It was like she was looking at something so majestic that she was incapable of ever getting closer to him than looking at him from afar.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as he passed. She blinked, and just like that, he was gone, never to be seen again. Kagome closed her eyes for awhile, trying to remember the strange man that Kagome had just seen. She remembered his eyes the most, so soulful, and sad, intelligent and yet trapped, toughness and weakness. She could tell just from the few seconds of seeing him, that he wanted help. She felt so sorry for whomever he was.

She shivered. It was cold inside the room and all of sudden now, she was extremely tired. She got back under the thing covers of her bed near the window. She saw the little moonlight of the crescent in the night sky, over where her stomach was. She drifted into a light sleep.

Xx0xX

There were people coming in to their room. Sango awoke and Kagome lied still. She sensed that the people were coming in to release them from the prison. Kagome's eyes were still closed when she heard protests coming from Sango. A deep voice whispered something to the other. After a few short moments of Sango's protests Kagome heard a soft thud and then no more noises from anyone.

Kagome thought that whoever was in the room was going to take her to where Sango was going also, but Kagome was never even touched. She heard the door click and lock. She was left in the room all alone.

Kagome cracked her eyes open to see that it was light out, and seemed to be midmorning. She looked at Sango's empty bed and felt a pang in her heart. She was deeply concerned for her friend. She was also scared for both her and herself.

Kagome wanted to cry, but no tears seemed to come. She felt that she had every negative feeling that was know to the human body flowing through her and she couldn't handle it all. She went over to the bathroom and looked at her surroundings. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the bathroom in her old house, which brought up old memories of her family.

'Mom, I miss you, same with Souta and Grandpa. I also miss all my old friends too, even though I was so different from them. Hojo… you were the only person who understood me back in Japan, I love you as much as I miss you…' Kagome thought about all the people who shunned her after accident. Hojo never shunned her; he died in the accident. He was one of the people that Kagome hit.

Kagome covered her mouth when she remembered what she did. The tears were flowing freely and uncontrollably now. Kagome collapsed on the floor now. She was kneeling on her knees with her hands covering her face. And she cried there for hours, crying for all the people she hurt, crying for her family, crying for Sango and especially Hojo, and without realizing it, she cried for the strange man with those sad and majestic eyes.

After hours of crying she fell asleep on the tile floor.

Xx0xX

She woke up in her bed the next day feeling depressed and tired. She looked at Sango's bed to see that Sango was in her bed facing the wall. She was too tired to get up and ask Sango where she had been and what had happened to her so she just waited for Sango to get up herself.

After waiting for what seemed like three hours, she got impatient and dragged her body out of bed. Slowly making her way across the medium sized room she tapped Sango on the shoulder. She didn't stir. She tapped harder, nothing. She shook her slightly, still nothing. She was getting very impatient and paranoid. She shook Sango with much strength, and when she didn't wake, kagome could only come up with two possibilities.

She was either knocked out, or… dead. Kagome desperately wished that it was the first one. Kagome turned Sango so that she was facing her. Her eyes were closed. She put her ears close to Sango's mouth. She was quiet to make she what she was hearing was real, Sango's breath.

She was so relived. Her stomach rumbled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten for at least three days. Now that she realized it she was extremely hungry, which is why she was probably so tired. There was obviously no food in the room so she decided to go to sleep for like the millionth time and wait until there was, either that, or death. Whichever came first. At this point she really didn't give a shit as to what happened to her.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night when Sango got out of her bed. Kagome was happy to see Sango up again, she desperately wanted to talk to Sango about what had happened to her.

:Hey Kagome, you up?: she signed but Kagome could only see just a little.

:Yeah, I'm up, can you see me? it's so dark out since there is no moon tonight.

:I can see you pretty well.: Sango stopped waiting for Kagome to talk.

:Is there anything you need Sango? Or are you just bored because you can't sleep?;

:Just bored: she replied

:Oh, okay: she signed disappointedly.

:So, um what have you been dong these past couple of days?:

:Me?: Kagome questioned. :isn't that what I should be asking you?:

:Yeah, I thought you would ask me sooner or later. Well, I don't remember much of what they did to me. all I can recall is that they gave me some shots. They didn't tell me what was in them. And I remember being really sick for a couple of days. And that was it. When I got better they brought me back here.:

:Who is 'they':

:I haven't the slightest Idea. But these people were always wearing white clothing around me, like a body suit or something, it was awful. It was like I had a disease or something:

Kagome was worried; she didn't think that Sango was telling the whole truth. She was also afraid; whatever happened to Sango could also happen to her. She has been afraid of that ever since Sango had left.

Kagome didn't want to push Sango any further in her short tale, she didn't want to make her upset or anything, even though she felt she was doing something wrong by ignoring it.

:So Sango, you don't seem affected by this at all,. Aren't you scared of what might happen in the future?:

:Not really. If all there are going to do is make us sick for a couple of days at a time, why worry? It's not like they're going to kill us or anything:

:But Sango, don't you see, they're _experimenting _in us. You might have just gotten off easy with just being sick for a few days. What might be ahead for is could be a million times worse. They're giving us _drugs_ to see what the side effects are. And what if the side effect is death? Don't you give a damn?:

Sango was in tears. :Oh Kagome, you're right, I wasn't just sick for a few days, what they did to me was much worse, just please don't ask what they did, I don't think that I say it out loud just yet,: Kagome moved to comfort her friend by giving her a tight hug and rubbing her back to sooth her. Sango sobbed loudly for awhile and slowly calmed down, and Kagome told her to sleep some more.

Both of them returned to their beds, but Kagome couldn't go to sleep just yet. She was up and wide awake, not realizing that she was thinking about the man that she had seen just the night before.

Something willed her to get up and go look out the window of the door. She looked into the blinding light to see guards going up and down the hallway, making sure that everything was in perfect order.

She wasn't tired and didn't want to go to her bed just yet. She was waiting for something to happen. Something in the back of her mind told her to keep standing there, to keep looking into the blinding light until you saw something so unbelievable. So she kept waiting…

Then she saw _him_ again. Accept this time he was different, but in an amazing way. He had golden eyes that resembled the sun, so bright and clear. His hair was silver, so shiny that it reflected light. He had weird mutations on the top of his that kagome recognized to be dog ears. His mouth opened as he said something to the three body guards that was dragging him along, to reveal a pair of what looked like to be fangs of a wolf.

His eyes were different from the last time she saw him though, instead of that lost wandering person, his eyes now showed anger and hatred, betrayal and confusion, soreness and distrust. Those were not the eyes that Kagome had liked so much.

He bared his fangs and let out a low growl. He shook the guards off of him, and ran. The guards ran after him and that was all Kagome had seen. Still stunned from what she had just seen, she stood there, peering out the window who knows how long.

Xx0xX

Kagome once again woke up feeling tired and depressed.

'Isn't sleeping supposed to make you less tired? I haven't felt energetic since they day we came here.' Kagome thought to herself.

She looked over to see Sango in her bed staring back at Kagome.

:Sango? You okay?: she signed.

Sango didn't say anything.

:Sango?: Nothing.

Slightly worried, Kagome got up from her bed and went over to Sango's. she shook her. Sango didn't wake. Once again, Kagome listened for Sango's breath and sure enough, it was there. Sango had just been sleeping with her eyes open. Kagome looked at Sango once more before returning to her bed, her eyes were just open, not blinking, it gave Kagome the creeps. She had never seen Sango sleep with her eyes open before.

Kagome went on to the bathroom. As soon as she walked in, all these dark feeling flew through her, as if she wasn't supposed to be in there. She ignored the feeling, shut the door, and sit down on the tile floor. It was nice to get away of their room for awhile.

Kagome no longer felt scared as to what was going to happened to her. It was like her body said, 'no more, being scared isn't fun anymore, lets try something else.' Kagome was just angry now, angry at Naraku for doing this to her and her friend, but she was mostly angry at herself for letting this happen.

Soon, she was washing her face in the sink, she felt so disgusting for not taking a shower in three days. So that was what she was going to do. She ran the shower. She was so thankful that this place had warm water, it just didn't have any cleaning products.

Xx0xX

After her extremely long shower that lasted until there was no more hot water, she got back in bed, even though she was tired anymore. There wasn't anything to do in the room, accept for sleeping and cleaning. Neither sounded appealing to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sango once again; she was exactly the same, with her eyes open, fish-like.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, just thinking about the past events. She sighed, fear started to creep back in. she thought about how she hadn't eaten since she got here five days ago.

'What if they are seeing how long I can last without food? But why would they? They should already know how long a person can go without food. Wasn't it like seven days or something? but still, I cant help but feel that I'm not supposed to eat.' She didn't really feel like thinking about this anymore so she moved onto a lighter subject, the schizophrenic looking man.

She looked at the sun's rays that were on her legs. It was then, that for the fist time that kagome realized that she could look out of the window by standing on her bed. She got on her bed and stood up to see what the window had to offer.

She found out that she was on the second level looking down upon everything. Outside, everything was beautiful. There were flowers of all kinds and colors. She could see a pond nearby, with trees surrounding it partially. It was a park, for those who were free from the lab, probably the ones who worked there, went to each lunch there. There were tons of people in the park, some on pick-nicks with others. And others were by themselves. But not one of them looked the least bit sad or depressed. They all looked content and happy. Kagome envied them.

She continued to look out the window until it got dark. It was the most entertaining thing to do. She could see the night sky with so many stars. It was so beautiful to her. She loved the sky. It was always where she turned to when she needed some help.

She turned to look at Sango who had her back turned to Kagome. She was getting worried about Sango, she had been asleep all day. Usually, Sango was the most energetic person you'd ever meet. She was clearly a morning person, who didn't exactly love to sleep.

Kagome decided to try to wake Sango again. She went over to her bed and shook her slightly. To her surprise, Sango actually woke up with a questioning stare.

:Oi! What did you wake me up for?!: she signed furiously.

A little shocked, Kagome took a step back, and then laughed. She forgot how rude Sango could be if you woke her up. Kagome was so relived that Sango finally woke up though.

:I'm sorry. It's just that you were sleeping all day, and I was kinda getting worried about you. so please don't be mad:

:Mad? Why would I be mad? Oh never mind, was I really sleeping all day? it doesn't sound anything like me to do such a thing:

:It doesn't matter anymore. I've been waiting for you to get up for so long now. I'm sooooo bored. And hungry, no one has given me anything to eat since I've been here:

Sango didn't respond. Instead she got up to use the bathroom. Kagome heard the trickle of fluid and the toilet flush before Sango reappeared from the bathroom. She stretched.

:Are you still tired?: Kagome questioned.

:Yeah, whatever they gave me has made me awfully tired. I really don't have much energy, but if you want to talk or anything, I'm game: Kagome smiled and nodded. She told Sango about the schizophrenic looking man and how she has a weird fascination with his puppy dog ears. Soon though, Sango had gotten tired and went back to sleep. Kagome had looked at the sky a little more before turning in.

Xx0xX

In the middle of the night Kagome was awaken by someone pricking something in her arm. She looked to see a man in a white lab coat. The man motioned to another person behind him, and soon Kagome was being carried down the bright hallway. She was extremely tired and couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep on a stranger's shoulder.

She woke up on a metal bed almost completely nude with the exception of her bra and underwear. There were strange people all around her and she panicked. She tried to get up and run but her wrists and ankles were strapped down to the bed. She looked at all the people all around her. They were all staring at her and talking amongst themselves quietly enough so that Kagome couldn't hear.

Her eyes widened when she saw a gigantic needle full of neon yellow liquid. The person holding the needle harshly jammed into her side. She could tell when the liquid was flowing in her body, it stung like acid in her bloodstream. She immediately got hot and lightheaded. She felt nauseous, like she was going to vomit, but didn't. Skin felt like it was on fire and she needed to get out of it.

She could hear the faint beeping of her heart in the background getting faster and faster. The scientists/doctors were in frenzy as they rushed around the hospital room. Those little metal suction cup thingies were placed about Kagome's body and she was given an oxygen mask to breathe out of.

Kagome didn't want to close her eyes in case she fell asleep again. this time she didn't want to miss a thing, she wanted to know what happened to her body. But every moment that passed, it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open. And soon enough it just wasn't possible anymore, and she closed her eyes.

Right before she fell asleep though, a thought occurred to her, 'I'm dieing. I'm actually dieing,' she fell asleep not knowing if she would be able to wake up again.

End

I know that this chapter was a little confusing so don't bug me about it.

I really only wanted Kagome's story to be about three chapters long, but I can tell that it's going to be _much _longer than that.

So, did you like this chapter?

By the way, in this story, Inuyasha changes into a demon on the new moon and is normally a human.


	9. Chapter 8

Going in Circles

Chapter 8: A prisoner's Mind

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I wasn't really going to die. I didn't know however, how much pain I would be in the next few days. All the time doctors and scientists were coming through my door. Taking tests and other shit. It really bugged the hell out of me when I was awake. I was asleep for most of the time, thank God.

I didn't keep track of the days that I was in there. I literally couldn't. My mind was fuzzy and my whole body ached. And when I was awake I'd be constantly vomiting. I had hot flashes and my temperature dropped to a dangerous level and I got hypothermia.

I didn't know what they put in me that day, or what the purpose of it was, but it didn't really matter, whatever they gave me, made me feel the worst that I have ever felt before.

What seemed like a year, but was only a week, as I heard some doctors talking, I began to have blisters all over my body, and they were itchy and painful. I couldn't scratch them, otherwise they would bleed. My body was bloated and swollen; it disgusted me, even though I didn't have the slightest clue to what I looked like.

Every day or so, nurses would draw blood, which made me dizzy and tired. I was actually grateful, because sometimes I would pass out and forget all the pain that I'm in.

One day, my throat got so swollen that it almost closed up completely. They put me on a respirator. They also gave me something that I will come to treasure- morphine. The pain was numbed and I was almost happy for a few moments before I got too tired to stay awake.

I couldn't remember much of the days. I was either sleeping or hallucinating. But one day, I woke up and felt like my old self again. I had no energy thought, but it didn't really bother me, all of the pain was gone, no hurting, no itching, no nothing.

A doctor came in muttering to himself. He had black hair that was held in a pony tail. He had some of the most stunning eyes that I could never forget. He was the man that I had crashed into! What the fuck was he doing here? And my doctor nonetheless! What was his name? Kouga?

I tried to ask him what I wanted to know but I found that my throat was incredibly sore and that I wasn't able to. I wanted to get him to look at me, but he seemed to busy in his work on the clip board.

He made his way over to me but he still didn't look at me. I made a move to get up. But found that my ankles and wrists were bound to the bed just as they were before.

Kouga took my blood pressure and such, drew blood and left. He didn't look at me; he didn't say a word, just mumbled to himself. On his way out though, I heard him mutter, "side effects lasted five weeks, hmm, interesting," and then he walked out, leaving me alone in this stupid hospital bed.

Side effects mean that they gave me some kind of medication instead of a disease, which made me pretty happy. I was so sure that they gave me a disease and tested treatments on me.

I was better, and soon they put me back into my old room. Sango wasn't there anymore. I guess that she went back to the hospital section to get experimented on. I was left alone.

Xx0xX

(Narrator)

And that's how it went. Kagome and Sango had intervals of getting tested with various items, whether it was medication, beauty products, to see if certain things were edible, and other things that not even Kagome knew of anymore.

And so the months passed, and Kagome forgot all about the mysterious stranger that walked the halls at night. She was too focused on her and Sango's problems to give a damn about her interests.

So far Kagome had been experimented on three times, each one worse than the last. And Sango went in four times. Hers, as she described, were all equally painful.

It was four months since the friends had even saw each other. And when Kagome healed from her fourth time to what they had called "visits to hell" she found Sango in her bed staring at the wall. Sango jumped and hugged Kagome. They were so excited to see each other. I was a reunion from the nightmarish place.

They talked on and on about their experiences. You would think that they had enough to do with experiments, even talking. But what else did they have to talk about, boys?

:Kagome, I have something really important to tell you that you might not like so much:

:What is it Sango? You can tell me. I promise I won't get angry: she smiled at her friend.

:Well… you know some of the head people aren't doctors right? Well the visited me the other day, right before I came back here and asked me something…:

Kagome nodded uneasily.

:They asked me to be one of the trainees, you know like a step down from a nurse. They reviewed my files and said that I'm one of the best students, and they could really use my help. I accepted:

Sango didn't say anything more. She knew what this meant for her best friend, she would have to face everything alone, without the support of her trusting friend.

:Sango! That's wonderful! This is your break! You can finally get out of here, just like you wanted!:

:But Kagome, this means that we won't be able to talk and see each other anymore. You'll be all alone in here I'm going to worry about you Kagome:

:I know Sango, but that doesn't matter right now. This is your chance, not mine. I'll get my chance to get out of here soon enough okay? So don't worry about me, I'll find away to get free:

Sango smiled, this was just like her friend to be so supportive. She nodded.

:Okay Kagome. I'll go, but just promise me that you stay alive, okay, no matter what happens, don't let any of the experiments kill you: she said like a mother telling a little child to be careful when going out to play.

Kagome nodded. She knew her friend would take off in the morning. And the truth was she was sad and jealous. She was already beginning to fell lonely.

The girls talked the rest of the night, about what they would do for the rest of their lives as soon as they got out of the place. As soon as Sango graduated, she would become a doctor and move to east coast. And Kagome didn't know what she wanted to yet, but she knew that she was going back to Japan.

Morning came a little to early and as soon as the sun rose, Sango went off with one of the guards. Kagome willed herself not to cry, she needed to be happy for her friend, not sad. Kagome couldn't face the pain so she slept; really wishing that she didn't wake up again.

Xx0xX

Kagome woke up the next morning to find a platter of breakfast food, near the door. she usually didn't eat. They just let her starve until the next experiment. She got up and walked over to the platter, suddenly feeling famished. She looked to pancakes with maple syrup, eggs and bacon. English muffins and toast, it was a feast to Kagome. She found a note attached to the coffee cup. It was just a name signed there. _Sango_

Kagome smiled. Her friend hadn't forgotten about her. Kagome ate until her fill. She could barely fit much in. her stomach must've shrunken in the past few months. She drank some coffee, to regret it later, as she couldn't sleep when she was bored and had nothing better to do.

The days went by and nobody came to get Kagome for another visit to hell. She was glad and worried at the same time. There was a routine, she was taken for almost a month and only had 3 days to recuperate. That's always how it's been, ever since the beginning.

A week had gone by and still no one. She was becoming anxious and fearful.

She tried to spend her days looking out the window and looking at all the happy people. She didn't want to be fearful. She'd rather be happy that she was getting some time to herself.

That night she couldn't sleep, or it was just that she didn't really want to. Her thoughts drifted to that stranger she saw so long ago. She knew she had a weird interest him, maybe even a slight crush. But she didn't care. He was just another person trapped inside earth's hell.

She got up to look out the window of her door. She didn't think that he would be walking down the hallway anymore; she thought that he got away, when he fled from the guards.

She didn't know why she was standing there waiting for someone who she knew would never come.

The light of the hallway dimmed and flickered a bit before going out completely. Kagome didn't know how long she stood there, but she wasn't disappointed when the man didn't come. She knew he wouldn't, but she still had hope that he would've.

She sighed, she wasn't tired and there was nothing to look at. She was sick of looking at the stars, wishing impossible dreams. It was getting harder and harder for her to accept her fate of never getting out of here. She knew she wouldn't get out of here like Sango did. Her grades were not all that good, and she had only been there a year, and had no medical training whatsoever. She was doomed.

Kagome went into the bathroom, desperate for some light. She was sick of living in the dark. Even in the day, the room didn't get much sunlight.

She flicked on the florescent light. She liked the bathroom for some odd reason, like it was the only place where she could think freely. Even in her own bedroom she felt trapped.

Kagome felt empty, like there was no meaning to her life anymore. She knew that she couldn't get out. She often thought about death. And what it would be like to get away from the pain of life.

"Suicide? Should I commit suicide? How? I'd just chicken out anyhow. But then what? I can't live here anymore, I can't stand it, It's just to painful and meaningless.' Just then an old saying popped into her mind. 'How does it go? "A man in jail has much to think about, but a prisoner has only one thing on the mind, escape" is that it? Maybe that's all I should start to think about. I bet if I plan and work hard enough I can escape from this retched place.' She realized the schizophrenic looking man had probably done the exact same thing.

So that's how the rest of her days went. She would think about nothing else. As soon as she was determined she wouldn't give up. She would constantly look out the door's window to study the guards to see if they had any weaknesses. When they brought her food on her seventh free day, she shattered the plate on the tile floor in the bathroom and put the shards in between her mattresses. She realized something that could ruin her plan forever, there could've been cameras watching her every move.

She surveyed the room thoroughly to find that the only camera inside of the shower. As she was relived she was also annoyed. 'Sick perverts,' she thought. 'At least curtain was drawn and it didn't see me shatter the plate and hide it.'

After Kagome got a weapon that she needed, she decided to work on a rope, incase she needed it or to strangle someone. She didn't think she could actually kill a person. But she would try if she absolutely need to.

To make a rope she used strands of her hair, and strands of fabric from the quilt and sheets. She pulled so much hair out of her head that it was sore, and she would get a headache if she moved it to much. She didn't want to use too many threads from here quilt, she'd rather be warm on the chilly nights. Winter was over, but the nights were still cold.

On the fifteenth day, she was taken back to the lab. They gave her a shot to make her pass out. When she woke up, she found many people surrounding her, she was mostly naked, and her wrists and ankles strapped with metal bands to the bed. There was something that disturbed her though, a presence that she didn't like that was there. She looked at all the people carefully, to find Sango.

It disturbed her, Sango didn't look unhappy or worried or anything else to show that she was in discomfort. She actually looked _happy_. She could only see her eyes, because the rest of her face was covered up by a doctor's mask, but she could tell by Sango's eyes that she was happy, and somehow excited.

Sango had a giant needle in her hand full of neon red liquid, and Kagome knew exactly what she was going to do with it. Kagome looked at Sango's face as she injected her with the contents of the needle. She saw her eyes narrow, that Kagome figured that Sango was smiling. Sango pulled down to mock Kagome that she was right. She had a huge grin on her face. It was almost evil, almost.

Xx0xX

Kagome woke up feeling perfectly normal. She was extremely thankful for that. And so were the scientists. Whatever they had put into Kagome had no side effects and so they finally came up with something useful. But they had to keep Kagome to say put, just incase some side effects came on later, even though Kagome has been asleep for a week.

Kagome convinced herself that it wasn't really Sango there, with her evilly happy grin. She didn't think that Sango could possibly do that to her friend, Especially Kagome. So Kagome blocked the whole event form her mind, and told herself over and over, that it wasn't Sango standing over her, but someone who had just _looked_ like Sango. She wanted to focus on future events, like escaping.

They moved her into a regular hospital bed that actually had a TV.

'Oh my god! It's a real television, I can't believe it, I haven't watched TV for sooooo long. I really can't believe it. It's like paradise!'

Kagome didn't abuse her privileges of watching TV. She had forgotten what it was like to not be bored. She watched the news. The facility she was in was in the news, talking about the purposes of it, and how cruel it was to society and how little information was known, but the whole Nevada area was surrounded. She kept watching, to see if there was any information that she could use. Unfortunately the channel didn't stay on the subject long and went to other important things. she flipped through channels until she decided to stick to some soap show.

She fell asleep no long after the show ended, oddly, she was very tired so she decided to not bother with the TV anymore and go to sleep hoping that the TV would still be there in the morning and that she could still watch it.

She woke up with her vision blurred and she could barley make out what anything was.

"Great, I may be going blind now,' she thought sarcastically. She rubbed her eyes, but it didn't help any. 'I guess I won't be watching TV today. Maybe I should just go back to sleep' and that's exactly what she did.

The next time she woke up she could see better, but not by much. She sighed. there was nothing for her to do. She felt like she was underwater, or at least her eyes did, without goggles.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, but she did no such thing. She lay like that for awhile until she heard some people come in. two people, a nurse and a doctor.

The nurse changed Kagome's IV needle, and the doctor told Kagome to sit up. She did as she was told as he surveyed her.

"There's mild irritation in the eyes. But that's it," he said as he was done and wrote the information on a clipboard. They left Kagome alone, and she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, she found herself back in her old room. Her thoughts drifted to Sango which brought tears to her eyes, she knew that it was Sango, and she couldn't deny it any longer. She knew that it was Sango, but at the same time it wasn't _Sango. _Like they had done something to her like brainwash or blackmail, or something. She knew for a fact that no matter what happened to her, Sango wouldn't do what she did.

She knew one thing for certain, whatever happened to Sango, Kagome wasn't going to let happen to her. She had to escape soon, or she too, would become someone else.

Kagome was going to escape the day that she was due for the next experiment. She would make sure she was awake, and when they came for her she would stab them with the glass. If she had to she would choke one of the guards with the rope that she made.

All she had to do was wait, and stay awake. She had no idea where to go once she ran out of the room, but she planned to go the same way the other escapee went.

It was her second day staying awake. The guards had yet to come. She was getting very drowsy, and it was extremely hard for her to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep though, she absolutely had to say awake, she couldn't live another day in the facility.

Thankfully on the third day, the two usual guards came in. one of them had a sedate in his hand. Kagome looked like she was asleep on her bed. They approached her unknowingly. She had a few glass shards in her hand along with the rope tied loosely to her wrist. As soon as they were a foot away from her, Kagome jumped up and stood on her bed. A shot of adrenaline went through her body like lighting.

She went head on with the glass in her hand at the one with the shot. At first she stabbed him in the wrist right by the vein to prevent him from using the sedative. He had no time to react as he was stabbed and he let go of the medication. They were both stunned for a few seconds at what just happened and Kagome took the opportunity to stab the already wounded one in the neck. He wasn't dead, but fell to the ground in pain.

The other one instantly reacted and made a grab at Kagome. She easily dodged and took out her rope. He came charging at her once again, but he missed and hit the wall, creating a huge dent. Presenting his back to her, she took the chance to hop on his back and put the rope in its position.

As soon as she pulled the rope back, he backed up and his hands around his neck. The bright person that he was realized that there was a person on his back and he tried to get her off. He punched her and clawed at her, but nothing would get Kagome off. He punched her so hard that he knocked the wind out of her. But she still held on. he tried ramming against the wall. She didn't loosen her grip, if anything, she tightened it. She struggled on his back for a few minutes before he finally passed out.

From there she had to run. She looked down to see what damage she had done. The guy she had stabbed looked dead as he sat in a pool of his own blood, and the other was only unconscious. She saw that guard each had a pistol. She took it and ran.

They would notice her absence soon and she had to be far away as possible. She didn't take time to look at her surroundings. She took a right form her door and kept running until she ran into someone.

It was another guard. He looked at her with curious eyes, but didn't have the time to ask her what she was doing as she fled, she didn't have time to even _think_ about killing him. Behind him was a flight of stairs. Should she go up or down? Down seemed easier, she also knew that this floor was the second, so it made most sense.

She got to the bottom and opened a door to see a lobby of some sort, full of people. Her eyes widened. There was no way she could make it out of the front door; she would get caught for sure. She backtracked, into the guard that she ran into in front of the stairs.

Surprised that he was their, she shot him in the stomach. He curled over in pain and she ran up the stairs she ran until she could run no longer, she heard the alarm go off, and she knew it was her who caused the alarm to go off. She urged herself to go farther, until there were no more stairs left.

She reached to roof. She looked at her surroundings. She was about thirty stories up, and there was another building adjacent to the one she was standing on that was about triple the size. The roof area was huge, she literally couldn't see where the building stopped, it seemed to go on for a mile. She heard footsteps below her and her instincts told her to run, and she did. She ran like the wind, so light and fast, almost never ending.

There was a sharp right in the path and she almost fell over the edge. She turned and tripped over something lying on the roof. She scabbed her knee to the point were it was almost bleeding heavily. She got up and ran though, not bothering to look at what she tripped over.

She came to another stair opening; she didn't go down it, afraid that she was going to get caught by other guards. She hid behind it near the edge, hoping that she was safe for the time being.

She looked down at her surroundings clearly for the first time. she wasn't as high up as she originally thought. More like 25-20 stories up. Everything surrounding her was green, there wasn't a city for miles, and all she could see were crops and small forests. Not even a single house.

She put her back against the structure and let her eyes rest for a few moments…

She woke up again, in the same spot thankfully. It's wasn't the cloudy day anymore, but the starry night. She smiled for the first time she could remember in this place.

She looked up at the sky. Actually being able to see the whole sky brought her peace, a peace that she missed so much.

She sat there enjoying her freedom. She didn't bother looking for an escape route at the moment, she just really wanted to sit, while the feeling lasted.

When she felt the metal tip of a gun pressed up against the back of her neck she knew not moving was a stupid idea. She put her hands up in the air to show whoever was holding the gun that she was willing to cooperate.

Xx0xX

She walked, fallowing the person in front, while the other had the gun pressed up against her lower back. They came up to a door, one that Kagome would come to know so well.

Naraku's office is where they came to. They escorted her inside, not bothering to ask the secretary if Naraku was in or not. They opened the giant mahogany doors. Naraku was at his desk facing the three bodies. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Kagome had deeply feared this man.

"We found the troublemaker sir. What would you like us to do with her? Take her to the caverns?"

Naraku didn't respond right away. In fact he didn't respond to the guards at all.

"Well if it isn't Higurashi, Kagome. One of my favorite experiments." He said in a way the pissed her off. 'Experiments?! I am no experiment, I'm a god damn person.'

She scowled at him and he laughed, "Such enthusiasm," he said more to himself than to her.

"I know exactly what I'll be doing with her. I'll take her to the caverns myself. I actually have some unfinished business to discuss with her."

"But sir, are you up to it?"

"Nonsense! I am always up for what I enjoy most," he scolded to two of them. "now leave! I will take the girl personally."

The two nodded and left Kagome with Naraku.

Naraku got up from his chair, and headed towards Kagome. He had something behind his back. Both of his hands were behind him, and Kagome could hear a faint beeping sound.

As soon as he got closer to her, he revealed what he had; it looked like an electric collar. Kagome was to afraid to move as he put the object around her neck, there was also a leash-like object attached to the circle that was around her neck.

He huskily whispered in her ear, "if you disobey me, then this will kill you." he said without explaining how.

Xx0xX

He led her into another building that looked almost exactly like the first. He led her into another room that looked like a cave. The room was cylinder-like and there was a one way mirror on the other end. He injected something in her that made her pass out. The next thing she knew she was off the ground held up by chains.

She was a little lightheaded, but she noticed that Naraku was a couple of yards away from her, with a long whip.

'What the fuck?' she thought to herself. As he struck her with the whip, she creamed, but no sound came out, after all she was still a mute. He did it again and again, until she was drenched in her own blood, the pain was unbearable. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her jaw was clenched.

Naraku let her stay like this for awhile, until she opened her eyes again, thinking that her torture was over. But as soon as she did so, he would start to whip at her again. And she would go back trying to take the pain.

This happened over and over again, until Naraku had lost his energy entirely.

Kagome barely had any clothes on, and she was struggling to not pass out. Naraku let her free from the chains. Kagome fell to the ground with a thud. She had absolutely no energy to bring herself up from the ground. Naraku pulled her head up by the hair.

"You will never, _never _try to do something so stupid as trying to escape again, is that clear?!" He shouted in her ear. She didn't say anything, but he knew that she knew what would happen to her if she did.

"do you remember when I said we had some unfinished business to take care of? I do. you want to know what it is? _I was the one to kill your entire family._"

'What is he talking about? My family's not dead. They just don't want to see me anymore, they're ashamed of me.'

it was almost like Naraku could read her thoughts. "oh Kagome, I pity you, You actually believe that your family isn't dead, well news flash, they're very much dead, they've been dead ever since you killed them."

'NO! I would not kill my family! I couldn't! I wouldn't! He's lying!'

"I'm not lying Kagome my dear. When you got in that accident, you triggered and explosion on your house. It's quite sad really, if you hadn't gotten in that accident than your _murder _wouldn't have ever happened."

"No," she said very faintly. It was the first that she had spoken in almost three years.

-End-


	10. Chapter 9

Going in Circles

**a/n:** I just want to clarify that I've been looking through the story and I know that not everything is as clear as it should be. Instead of editing the entire story because I'm to lazy I'll just go from here. I also want to remind people that for some reason Naraku had erased Kagome's memories of her parents dying. About how much time went by? I have no idea. Some writer I am right? I'd say about three years. If it doesn't make sense then oh well.

Chapter Nine

"No," she said very faintly. It was the first that she had spoken in almost three years.

"I didn't kill them," she said in the same way. "How could I, when you yourself just said that you killed them only a moment ago?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that _you _killed them. I was only the insurance that they would die." He paused. "I really hope that you can believe me my dear, if you don't, then things may just become worst for you."

Kagome didn't say a word. She knew that Naraku had actually killed her parents. He probably made it so that someone would crash into her. He hired those people, and he probably intended for one of them to die. She didn't need to tell Naraku that.

Kagome stared at the carpet. She closed her eyes. She was still exhausted from the previous event. She thought she was about to fall asleep when Naraku lifted her body, and he put a metal collar around her neck that was linked to the chain. She knew that it was electrified.

"Get up and move before I have to make you." he whispered into her ear.

She struggled to get up, failing twice to do so. After a painful electric shock to her entire body, she got up and let Naraku lead her back to her room.

The walk seemed to take forever. They reached the white hall that led to the corridors. She was watching the numbers go by, 1, 2, 3, and so on. She knew that her room number was in the 90's. The walk would keep on going, and yet she was somehow relieved. She didn't want to spend a week back in her room all alone, especially without Sango. Thinking of Sango brought tears to her eyes. She didn't let them fall. She hoped that the real Sango would come back to the real world one day, and not just be part of her body's sub-consciousness.

Kagome looked at the room numbers and noticed that they were close to her room. Naraku stopped at her door but didn't open it. He looked at Kagome with his usual no emotion. But a sparkle of excitement flew through his eyes for just a second. Kagome grew worried; he didn't have that look very often, or even not at all.

"I don't think I'll be having you return to your old room Kagome. After all, it's a double room. And there's only one person living in it. Now it wouldn't be fair to all the other _guests _if they all had to share a room and you were the only one with a room to yourself. I think I'll pair you up with a special person." He smiled his famous evil grin.

She wanted to ask just where she was going, but was afraid to do so. And so Naraku led Kagome on to her knew corridor. She was almost sick to her stomach. She was afraid, and she didn't exactly know why. She thought she should be happy for not being alone anymore. Or maybe she really didn't want to have anybody to live with if it wasn't Sango.

When they finally came to a stop, Kagome looked at her room number, 2826. She didn't know that there were that many rooms. And this was only the first floor of the living quarters. The door was slightly different from the rest. First of all, there was no window. The room door also seemed to be made up of heavier material than all the rest.

Naraku paused as his hand reached the copper-plated doorknob. He smirked as he took a glance at Kagome's lost expression. Naraku turned the knob extremely slowly, knowing that it was causing her stomach to churn. With Kagome's nervousness boiling up inside her, she started to have a sickening green color to her face.

Naraku put a fake expression of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, my dear Kagome?" Kagome tried to glare at him, but her nausea got the best of her and she ended up vomiting on her master's shoes.

"You filthy animal. You disgust me." and with that said. He slapped her hard on her cheek. She immediately put her hands to her cheek to try and stop the burning.

Naraku said something but she couldn't quite comprehend it. She was starting to get dizzy and her eyes were doubling on her. She soon fell to her knees.

"Ah, bowing before your master. I'm pleased with this…" Kagome couldn't make out what the rest of his sentence was. Kagome broke out into coughing fits. She recognized the burning sensation in her chest all to well. It was another one of the long-term effects of the injections she had received awhile ago.

"Kagome?" came the monotone voice of Naraku.

Naraku tried to shock her but all she felt was a tingling as her world faded into the black nothingness. The last thought of hers was 'I didn't even get to see who my new roommate was.'

Xx0xX

Kagome awoke with the familiar sense of déjà vu. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelashes were incrusted with eye gunk. "Yuck." She said aloud forgetting that she was most-likely in her new cage of a room.

"So it speaks," came the rough manly voice from which did not seem faraway. Kagome rubbed her eyes and then opened them to find that she was staring at tall man who was shackled to the wall. 'Shackled to the wall? Is he dangerous or something?' Kagome felt fear seeping into her body.

The man was looking at the ground and his long black hair was covering his face so you couldn't see it. Kagome rubbed her eyes to get a better look at him. She knew that she had seen him somewhere before, but her newly awoken mind couldn't register were she had seen him before.

Kagome realized that she had been staring at him for a long time and she hadn't said anything. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she _could_ say anything.

Finally, Kagome got up from her spot on the bed and sucked up all the courage she could find and made her way over to the mysterious person. Before she even got halfway across the tiny room, he looked up at her with the most stunning deep purple eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew where she had seen him before. He was that _beast_ who she had always admired as she saw him walking down the halls late at night.

"IT'S YOU!"

(-end-)

FINALLY getting into more interesting romantic parts of the story.


End file.
